Finceline, how it started
by Finceline-foreverz
Summary: not good at summarys but hey ho: finn just couldnt bare to be alone after his painfull acident with flame princess. He turned to marceline for comfort help, But do things go to far ?
1. What happend

**Authors note: I do not own any of the adventure time characters, nor adventure time settings. This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice Xx thanks.**

Pro log:

As Jake was making an everything burrito, Marceline and Finn were playing on B mo, as Finn's 17th birthday wish was that he could spend more time with Marceline after the accident with fire princess.

Chapter 1: what happened?

Marceline had came to visit Finn one day but as she knocked on the door she knew something was wrong as Jake opened it while stretching his head around the corner from Finns room.

"Hey Jake what's up?" Marceline asked as she twiddled with her long jet black hair.

"Hey hey mar mar" Jake replied "nothing much just watching over Finn."

"Why what happened to Finn?" Marceline had asked even before Jake had finished his sentence.

Jake implied that it was nothing really but Marceline knew something was up. When Jake had shut the door she floated up to Finns bed room window which was always unlocked in case of emergencies. She flew in and sat down next to Finn on his bed.

"Hey caterpillar what's up with you?" Marceline continued "Jake said you felt "unwell" but never said why"

"O hey Marceline" Finn said in a slow, self pitied voice.

Marceline couldn't hear him very well as he was curled up in his onezie facing the wall trying to cover something up.

Marceline flipped Finn over to see his face red, burnt, blistered and crying.

"WOW FINN WHAT HAPPEND?" Marceline shouted in shock of seeing her best friend in so much pain.

"I think ill answer that" Jake said as he came up (not shocked to see Marceline in Finns room) giving Finn an icepack.

"Princess bubblegum suggested Finn and flame princess shouldn't date anymore as shell burn to the core of the earth again, but you know how FP is she gets all defensive. She lashed out at bubble gum, but because Finns a hero he jumped in front of PB to protect her. After that no ones saw Flame princess since. Everyone saying that she went back to her farther, I said good riddance but Finn just cried. You've got to help him Mar Mar your his best friend right about now." Explain Jake.

"Okay just give me ten minutes with Finn Alone please" Marceline asked while shooing Jake away with a hand on his back.

Marceline leaned in towards Finn who looked up at her

"Want to finish what we started?" asked Marceline as Finn leaned in as well to kiss Marceline.


	2. Annual gumball ball

Chapter 2: The annual Gumball ball

After marceline managed to get finn up and moving about they both decided to go to see bonniebel (princess bubblegum) at her  
annual gumbal ball. The both agreed to meet up at finns within the hour. As soon as marceline left Finn started to panik, he realy like marceline he asked B mo to help him get ready. Finn started by having a shower, brushing his teeth and combing his hair. B mo mnaged to find finn a suitable tuxedo, Jake also helped finn get ready.

Even thought jake didnt like his brother going out on a date with marceline because shes a vampire, he knew he had to help him get over flame princess. Plus everyone would be there it was his birthday!

Finn decided to let his hair down and keep his hat at home just when finn was ready there was a knock at the door. As soon as He opened the door his mouth dropped  
"Marceline y...you look sexy- err beautiful" finn said as he blushed nearly redder than a tomato.  
Marceline looked very beautiful her long black hair cascadeed down her slim fitted dark purple dress that just reached below her knees and black heels.

At the gumball ball everyone finished singing happy brithday to finn he blew out his candals he walked marceline home like a gentle man. "Omg finn did you see bonnibels face when peppermint danced!" marceline gossiped. "yea it was pretty math"Finn said hiding somthing. "okay Finn whats up with you, youve been bonked up all night."Marceline said as she stood infront of him blocking his way."errm can we go inside then we'll talk please" replied Finn in a nervous matter.

In marcelines home:

"so what did you want to talk about finn?" asked marceline as she sucked the red out of a strawberry. Setting up the keyboard Finn told marceline he needed to tell her somthing important.

Song:

_hey hey mar mar  
you make my heart jump way far  
ive gotta get somthing off my chest  
Your so math your the best_

_i cant depress my feelings now longer  
about the way you make me ponder  
if you realy like me too  
Because i think im in love with you._

_Oh mar mar, marcy, marceline  
why cant you just admit it?  
Your the hottest girl ive ever seen  
If i was a hippster id say your fitt_

___i cant depress my feelings now longer  
about the way you make me ponder  
if you realy like me too  
Because i think im in love with you._

___i think im in love with you._

Finn looks up to see marceline standing in front of him with brigt red cheeks.  
"o Finn of course i love you, why did you think i asked you out on a date?"Marceline reasured finn.  
"hehe"finn said as he created a new tone of red"hey wanna come over later?" Finn continued.  
"sure, hey wanna stay here for a bit, my bass has no strings and it'll be kinda loney." Marceline asked as she tied her hair up.  
"err okay"Finn replied once again a new shade of red widening across his face.  
"great"Marceline replied heading upstairs leaving Finn alone for a second. She put her head down the ladder "you coming catapillar?" She smurked as a cockey grin widend across his face.


	3. After party

In the morning finn wakes up topless next to marceline who for once looked happy. Finn awkwardly scooched past her to check his phone.  
*voice mail*  
*you have three new messages...  
message one- Jake: hey dude where are you hope u alright man call me the science cat and land shark are here realy late. i need help man, im supposed to meet lady in 4 minutes. End of message one.  
message two- pb: Hello Finn i hope you didnt forget about our plans tommorro afternoon, The science fair, i cant wait! i will see on the morro! asetheus. End of message two  
Message three- heather abadear: Finn? Finn? answer the phone. This is important! its marcelines mom, at sunrise ill drop marcelines poodle off.  
please tell marceline to take off the porch. End of message three.

Finn leaned over marceline to put his phone on the desk as he moved back his face brushed against marcelines, he kissed her forhead and got out of bed. But before you knew it marceline had pulled him back and was kissing him. Finn didnt pull back and just let marceline have her fun.  
When marceline finaly pulled away finn asked why she was awake. "just cause i cant go out in the sun dosnt mean i slee all day dumby"marceline replied whilst fixing a peice of finns hair which was out of place. "okay. Your mom rang me and said your poodle is on the porch."finn said whilst looking for his top. marceline handed him his top which was under the bed.

"umm hey marcy"finn asked whilst running his fingers down marcelines hair"what did we get up to last night"he continued never taking his eyes off of his hands which where now tracing the creases in marcelines arm.  
Marceline pushed Finn down on the bed and sat on his lap. "well first we..." Marceline finished the convosation whispering in finns ear. when she finished finn stood up with a marceline still clinged on around his waist. "im so sorry" he said prying marceline from around his waist."i didnt think the night would come to that."he said whit a horrified look on his face as if he'd of just seen some one he loved comit murder.  
"nah its okay Finn i kinda liked it" marceline replied whilst going down stairs.

She sat on the table with her poodle by her side. Finn took the poodle off the table and put it in the floor. "ready for round two?" Finn said with a smurk on his face whilst he sild his hand up marcelines shirt. Marceline gave out a grin and kissed finn pasinatly whilst pulling him closer. "maybe later" marceline said pulling away.


	4. Self pity

**Authors note: Sorry last chapter was short, and sorry i havent posted for ages.  
Also again: i do not own adventure time nor the song shake it out.(youll find out later X)**

**Chapter 4: self pity**

"why?" Finn said feeding marcy's poodle with a sad look painted across his face.  
"ive gotta do somthing tonight"marceline replied while kissing finn on the forehead  
"okay"finn continued"anywere important?"  
"nope"marceline lied. she was going to see flame princess and rub it in her face that she took finn virginity.

when marceline arrived at flame princesses place, fp was sittin on the edge of the the cliff just above her she turned around to marceline under a large umberella with a confused look on her face.  
"why so sad?"marceline said floating down to sit next to her"you got what you want, for finn to be safe...with me."  
Flame princess turned to look at marceline"WHAT!"she swung her arm inn attempt to hit the vampire but collapsed to the ground in a huddle of tears with her firey knees pushed up against her chest.

"why does everything bad happen to me?"marceline could just her Fp mumble"i didnt mean to hit finn...i loved him, i still love him" Fp got quieter near the end of the sentence.  
"i once wonderd that same thing."marceline said getting closer to Fp and sitting down"but things get better. i promise" Marceline sounded gentle (for once)

**shake it out(song):**

_Marceline:  
Regrets collect like old friends,  
Here to relive your darkest moments._

_Flame princess:  
I can see no way,  
I can see no way._

_Marceline:  
When all of the gouls come out to play,  
Every demon wants his pound of flesh._

_Flame princess:  
But i like to keep some things to myself._

_Marceline:  
Well i like to keep my issues draw,  
Cause its always darkest before the dawn._

_Flame princess:  
But ive been a fool,  
And ive been blind.  
I can never leave the past behind.  
I can see no way,  
I can see no way.  
Im always draging that horse around,  
Our love has past its such a mournful sound.  
Well tonight im gonna bury that horse in the ground._

_Marceline:  
Cause you'll like to keep your issuse drawn,  
Its always darkest before the dawm_

_Both:  
Shake it out, Shake it out oowhoa  
Shake it out, Shake it out oowhoa._

Marceline hugged flame princess (which bunt ALOT!) with both of there new found friend ship. The hard part now is that Marceline has to tell finn what shes been up to. And who with.


	5. What next

**Authors note: Liked last chapter ? (i was creative wasn't i ?) well sorry its was short again. i kinda have writers block, but im pushing through the pain X i think this may be the last chapter. i dunno im gonna start a new story.( well graybles)**

**Chapter 5: What next ?**

When marceline got back it was already getting dark, as she opened the front door ... her poodle bounded towards and jumped up her shins. Marceline picked her up and put her in her bed where she curled up into a ball and went to sleep. Marceline went up stairs to see her bedroom empty but there was a trail of rose petals leading to the bed. Marceline stop floating and like a little girl skipped whilst folloing the petals. They lead to a note on the bed which read:  
_To mar mar,  
tonight meet me at raviolis at 8:30  
Love Finn X  
P.S bring an appatite for red._

Marceline smiled at the note, she looked up at her clock it was only 6pm she had plenty of time to get ready. As usual she got in the shower and came out to another note on the mirror it read:  
_To marcy,  
I thought you might want somthing new to wear.  
Love you FinnX  
_Marceline opened her draw to get out some underwear and in there was a big heart shaped box she open it and found a lovely white gold necklace with half a heart that said :_finnc _and _for_ under it.

At raviolis marceline was surprised to see it empty, but not so shoked to see a note again. :_ follow the petals _  
marceline did what she was told and round the corner was a dapper looking finn in a white tuxedo with a teal blue bow tie.  
"i wanted to do somthing special"he said barley able to speak whilst looking at marceline. She wore a long black dress which fit her perfectly she had her hair tied back to reveal her necklace finn had left her.  
"Its beautiful in here finn!"she said and went over to finn as he gestured her to sit.  
jake came over with a huge platter of everyting red, weather it was dyed red or actual red food.

"so whats this necklace supposed to say?" marceline said as she took a spoon full of red dyed mash potatoes.  
"o yea you have one half and i have the other."finn told marceline as he got up.  
he showed her his key chain a small white heart that read _eline_ and _ever_ under it. finn leaned in and a magnet stook the two together afterwards it read _finnceline forever_. Marceline blushed as red as the strawberrys she just sucked the red out of.

"Finn why'd you do all this?" Marceline asked whilst taking a tomato off the plater.  
"i needed a way to show you that id love you no matter what." Finn replied looking up from twideling his thumbs.  
"what do you mean no matter what?"Marceline said slightly shocked sitting back on her chair. *did he follow me, does he know, should i say anyway?* kept replaying in marcelines head  
suddenly finn was behind her she hadent even seen him move. Finn placed his hands on each of her shoulders leant over and whispered in marcelines ear  
"i know about your little date with Flame princess, i saw how you held her, but most definatly i felt my heart break." Finn's voice slowly turned to a growl he squezed marcelines shoulders she was now unable to move. Jake swong the chair around and just as finn raised his hand to hit marceline...

"O MY GLOB !" Marceline woke up panting she was in her bedroom surrounded by a fimiliar setting. the cream mirror she was unable to see her self in the satin bed sheet which lay over her and the running of water, it was all a dream. Marceline got up and wrapped her gray dressing gown around her, the sleeve was burnt and she had a pounding head ache from the night before. (partying now she has a hangover) she felt dizzy and sat on the edge of her bed. Still thinking about the nightmare. The bathroom door opened marceline looked up slowly.  
"o my glob i had such a bad night are fin-"marceline started out confident but when her head saw the body come out of the bathroom she was interupted by sheer shock.  
"hey i ran you a bath, i hurt myself in the proses though." Said Flame princess nurturing her hand.  
"WHAT THE?" marceline shouted loud enough for flame princess to realize marceline was drunk.  
"listen marcey, last night i guess was a mistake, but i thought i should stick around you now for support but if you want me to go i will." and with that said flame princess left but not with out kissing marceline on the cheek. "ill never forget" her voice trailed off.

**Authors note: Sorry its been forever since i last updated and stuff. ive been realy busy n stuff. this i garnetee is the last chapter my next story is a bunch a graybles about the couples in you enjoyed the last story X**


	6. Epilogue

**Authors note: okay I know I said that last chapter was going to be the last but due to the positive reviews (btw thanks) this will be the epilogue if you like. But after this no more! Maybe? Possibly? Meh- plus I kind of have to explain... sorry :)**

Epilogue:

Marceline caught up with flame princess just as she exited the door,  
"hey, wait can you explain what happened last night."Marceline pleaded as she swiftly dragged flame princess back into her home. They both sat down at the light blue table Marceline had in her yellow walled kitchen.  
"basicaly" said flame princess "two nights ago you and Finn went out, it was some kind of of gesture but when you sat down you felt ill, you fainted but Finn being the dapper gentle man like he was brought you home."Flame princess said whilst blushing "you were asleep till last when you suddenly woke up, rang everyone in Ooo to have a party. Everyone one was there you even invited "bonnie"" flame princess gestured with her fingers when she used Pb's nickname.  
Marceline pulled an angry face when Fp did this, "continue" Marceline said fiercely  
"Any way you got absolutely smashed and everyone went home, Finn had put you in bed again and had left. I was still here I helped clean up. By the way you're welcome." Flame princess said looking around. "Just as I finished you started grumbling so I came up to see if you were alright and..." Flame princess got up and went into the front room to sit on the uncomfortable red coach.  
"And... What?" Marceline asked now startled and started pacing back and forth.  
"Well you were so drunk and you pulled me on top, and I couldn't help my self. I'm sorry" Flame princess squeaked.

"You had your way with me whilst I was so smashed I had my BOYFRIEND put me to bed!" Marceline shouted he words getting loader, longer her face getting redder and her body getting bigger. "GET OUT!" She screamed "GET OUT GET OUT GET THE LUMPING LUMP OUT NOW!" Marceline said not even giving Fp to speak. Marceline picked Flame princess up by the collar and placed her out side.

After 30 minuets Marceline was at normal size, sound and shape. A small knocking sound pierced through Marceline's head ache as she answered the door.  
"MARCEY!" Finn whaled  
"Finn shhh" Marceline said holding her head with one hand whilst putting a finger to his lips with the other. "What do you want Finn?" She continued whilst hovering above the TV.  
"O ermm I just came to see how you were, flame princes told me you were quiet shook up." Finn said whilst blushing and crossing his arms.  
"Is that all Finn?" Marceline said in surprise. *She didn't tell him YES!* she thought to her self.  
"No not really I came to say, if we don't have an honest relation ship then it's not a good one." Finn said now tapping his foot in disappointment.  
"Wha?" Marceline asked  
"Marceline I think we should see other people. Well I could see other people you can JUST SLEEP WITH MY EX! Finn exclaimed whilst pushing out is pigeon chest trying to look big. Finn left but as he was leaving he dropped a crumpled piece of paper.  
Marceline wiped the tear away from her eye and leant over to pick it up. It was sheet music she quickly rushed up stairs and sat at her little recording station, she straightened out the paper and got her guitar and started singing.

**Marceline's song:**

_Now you're gone; gone forever, __  
__But I guess, I didn't matter, _  
_did I have all of you there?_  
_Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my girl_  
_if you're even my girl._

_Oh, you a-a-a-a-are my best girl in the world.__  
__You a-a-a-a-are my best girl in the world._  
_That's ri-i-i-i-ight; I'm talking about mar mar my girl._

"O Finn I love you." Marceline said now laying on her bead her face, soaking wet with tears. Humming the tune, the tune of Marceline's lullaby.

**THE END**

**Authors note: I know there's one at the beginning but there's one at the end as well...deal with it. I do not own any of the adventure time characters or setting. Or song. (Btw that's only like 2 out of 14 verses of that song with the lyrics changed. thank you for all you reviews. I got a bunch of followers now X)**


End file.
